This research project is designed to determine the pathophysiology of subendocardial hemorrhagic necrosis during cardiopulmonary bypass. Blood flow to various depths of left ventricle is determined with radioactive microspheres. The effect of change on contractile state, ventricular volume, and various pharmacologic agents will be determined. The vascular events associated with accumulation of myocardial edema will be determined.